poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Midnight Sparkle Part 3/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Return of Midnight Sparkle Part 3 in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. Carver Descartes: (voice) Previously on Tino's Adventures Chronicles. Aviva: This is awful, Tino is been possessed by Midnight Sparkle! Ash Ketchum: ...we need to figure out a way to get him back. Serena: But the question is how? Petrie: Me don't know. Ducky: I do not know, either. I do not. Carver Descartes: We better figure out. Aelita Hopper: Maybe there is a way that we can stop Midnight Tonitini. Koki: What do you mean, Aelita? Aelita: If I can distract her, you'll get the chance to free him. Midnight Tonitini: (laughs) Now! I must find the source of all magic! Then, I shall have it all and rule the Earth with my hypnotic army! (hypnotizes the people to find the source of magic. Next she hypnotizes all Legendary Pokémon as well) GO FOURTH, MY MINIONS! GO AND FIND THE SOURCE OF ALL MAGIC!! (The episode starts with Midnight Tonitini has taken control over many Legendary Pokemon) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! What have you've done! Midnight Tonitini: Do not call me that! All of my Legendary Pokemon army are now attacking this precious pathetic town! My Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Kyurem, Giratina and Yveltal destroy those heroes now! (Six Legendary Pokemon charges towards the heroes) Jimmy Z: Here they come! Littlefoot: Get us out of here! (The Tortuga picks up speed to avoid getting attacked by an army of Legendary Pokemon) Midnight Tonitini: You can't escape me, and my army! Tino's mine now. And I will have all the magic in the entire universe! Dialga use Roar of Time! Palkia use Spacial Rend! Yveltal use Oblivion Wing! (Three mind controlled Legendary Pokemon fire their attacks trying to hit the Tortuga but it dodges three attacks) Midnight Tonitini: Kyogre, Origin Pulse! Groudon, Flamethrower now! (Primal Kyogre fires Origin Pulse and Primal Groudon fires Flamethrower attack but the Tortuga dodges again) Sunset Shimmer: Stop this, right now! Squire Flicker: Listen, I'm your best friend! Petrie: What we do? Aviva: We've got to figure out a way to free many Legendary Pokemon from Midnight Tonitini's mind control magic. (Ash opens the door) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Yveltal! (Pikachu fires thunderbolt and Yveltal fires Hyper Beam as two attacks countered each other and exploded) Midnight Tonitini: Give up already! Raikou use Thunderbolt! Entei use Eruption and Suicune use Ice Beam! (Three Beast Trio fires their attacks and as the Tortuga dodges again) Sunset Shimmer: Let my love go, Midnight Sparkle! He's not worth for you to have the magic! Midnight Tonitini: Come on, Sunset Shimmer. His body, his mind, Tino's mine now, Sunset Shimmer. Cera: You better release our friend right now! Midnight Tonitini: Shut up, little three horn! Giratina, use Shadow Ball! (Giratina fires Shadow Ball as the heroes dodges the attack) Petrie: Me no like that! Martin Kratt: Stop this, Midnight Sparkle! Chris Kratt: Yeah! Give Tino back right now! Midnight Tonitini: Not this again, and I already told you he's mine forever! Get them, Rayquaza! (Rayquaza flies to the tortuga and fires hyper beam but the tortuga dodges) Koki: Hold on! (Rayquaza fires ice beam and then freezes the Tortuga) Aviva: We've been hit by an ice beam attack! Tish Katsufrakis: Oh, no! She's going down! Aviva: Hang on tight, preparing for a crash landing! (The tortuga crash landed on the golden gate bridge) Ash Ketchum: Are you okay, Serena? Serena: I'm okay. (Then Chris looks out the window of the crashed Tortuga and sees Midnight Tonitini and his mind controlled Legendary Pokemon army coming this way) Chris Kratt: Oh, no! This is bad! Lor McQuarrie: They're coming this way! Jimmy Z: What do we do? Ash Ketchum: Quickly, let's get out of the door! Midnight Tonitini: Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre use hyper beam! (Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza fires hyper beam all together and destroy the tortuga) Midnight Tonitini: (Laughs maniacally) At last, those heroes and Sunset Shimmer are dead! Now I can- uh? They're alive?! Aelita Hopper: Let's go! All Heroes: Okay. Ash Ketchum: Use Thunderbolt! Serena: Use Flamethrower! (Pikachu and Braixen fire their attacks, but Midnight Tonitini dodge them all) Midnight Tonitini: Use Dragon Pulse! (Kyurem fires Dragon Pulse, but the heroes manage to get away) Ash Ketchum: Stop this now! Midnight Tonitini: (Growls in anger) Yveltal, Oblivion Wing! (Yveltal charges up and then fires Oblivion Wing, but the heroes teleports to get away from the attack) - - - - - - Midnight Tonitini: (Laughs maniacally) Both power and mind bind to your will. And yet, you sulter! - - - - - - Sunset Shimmer: '''Tino! You can't do this! '''Midnight Tonitini: '''Why not?! There's a lot of world out there, and is to fill with magic! Groudon kill her with Eruption! (Primal Groudon fires Eruption, but Sunset dodges from the fire type attack) '''Sunset Shimmer: '''But you're destroying this world to get it! '''Midnight Tonitini: '''I was, because I want revenge and I want to be unstoppable than everyone else! '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Don't you remember me? It's me, Sunset Shimmer! You're girlfriend?! '''Midnight Tonitini: '''I don't even know you, anymore! Suicune, Ice Beam! Entei, Incinerate! Raikou, use Charge Beam! (Three mind controlled Legendary Beasts fire their attacks, but Lucario steps in and uses Safeguard to stop three attacks and save Sunset Shimmer) '''Lucario: '''Enough, Tino! You have to fight Midnight Sparkle inside of you! '''Midnight Tonitini: '''I told you, the name is Midnight Tonitini! '''Aviva: '''You have to fight Midnight Sparkle inside of you, and save everyone else! You have to stop her and free all of the Legendary Pokémon, you were controlling them! '''Midnight Tonitini: '''Our conversation is through. You've wasted more precious of my time, Lugia, Aeroblast! Now! (Lugia fires Aeroblast, then Tino's Lucario fires Aura Sphere, Charizard fires Flamethrower and Zygarde use Dragon Pulse stopping the Aeroblast attack) '''Ulrich: That is enough, Tino! Littlefoot: You have to stop! Ducky: Yes! We we're you're friends! Chris Kratt: Don't your remember we help you saved Littlefoot and the others, along with the dinosaurs in the great valley from the villains? Midnight Tonitini: Rayquaza, Hyper Beam! Kyurem, Ice Beam! (Two mind controlled Legendary Pokémon fire their attacks, but the heroes dodges them. As the smoke clears Sunset Shimmer and Zygarde walks towards Midnight Tonitini) Ash Ketchum: Sunset Shimmer, wait! Chris Kratt: '''Zygarde! (Sunset Shimmer stops and faces Midnight Tonitini) '''Midnight Tonitini: (Chuckles evilly) What are you going to do about it, Sunset? (Evil laughter) Sunset Shimmer: '''Tino! If you're still in there, listen to me! Don't let her do this! You're in charge of your own self, not Midnight Sparkle! I love you, Tino! I love you so much! You can do this do this! You are not Midnight Tonitini! I love you! '''Midnight Tonitini: '''What... huh Zygarde? Your not Possessed! How is this possible?! '''Zygarde: '''I am Zygarde, the Order Pokemon. And you are not Midnight Tonitini! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Sunset, I love you too, even Zygarde... your the protector. '''Midnight Sparkle: No! Impossible! How did you- Tino Tonitini: 'It doesn't matter how! Its my body, Im the one in charge! And it's time for you get out! '''Midnight Sparkle:'No! You're mine! '''Tino Tonitini: No I'm not! Get out! Midnight Sparkle: You can't make me! Tino Tonitini: I said- GET OUT!!!!! (finally manages to get Midnight Sparkle out of his body, regain control of his body) Odd: He did it! Ulrich: Alright! Jimmy: Hooray for Tino! Sunset Shimmer: (hugs Tino) Oh Tino! In a moment there I'd thought I lose my only boyfriend. Tino Tonitini: '''I thought I would lose myself and my friends too. But its okay now. '''Midnight Sparkle: '''Oh! I'm not done with you or your friends! This is far from over! '''Tino Tonitini: No. It's just like Muscle Man always says sometimes... "It's not over, until I say it's over." - - - - - - - - - Tino Tonitini: Your finished, Midnight Sparkle! (The heroes launch their magic on her) Midnight Sparkle: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (She vanishes and then her spells controlling everyone else and all of the Legendary Pokemon disappears and freeing them all) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles